Anime Singles Bar
by Josie Tumbleston
Summary: this is my first story posted and my first lemon so be kind when reviewing. one-shot. i am by no means referring to the vocaloid in anyway the name i use is from Imvu. please enjoy and tell me what you think. if you like it i might add more chapters


Just Like any normal night at the bar, Gaku and Josie were talking about anything and everything that came into their heads when suddenly not being able to take the sexual tension between the two any longer, Gaku steps in closer pushing Josie back against the hard purple and blue panels, his greenish eyes alight with pure lust, he leans in kissing her neck as his hands travel up and down her soft sun tanned body, his long purple hair falling like a curtain around them. Josie's brown eyes drift close as her long slim fingers grab the side of the bar. She tilts her head back to allow more access, her black hair spilling like ink on the counter top. Grabbing her left leg and placing it around his dark jean covered waist he places his hand under her firm ass holding her in place. She feels his growing erection as his other hand fondles her breast making her nipples pucker through the thin white shirt.

Gaku then nibbles his way up her neck from her jaw and onto her lips kissing her, as Josie moans he slips his tongue inside exploring her mouth that tastes of peppermint from the gum she had been chewing only moments before. As their tongues dance her hands move up under his black shirt to his chest feeling his toned muscles hard, soft, and warm under her fingers sending a shiver of delight up her spine and a warm sensation below. Undoing each button revealing the soft white skin underneath, she slowly slides his shirt off his slim shoulders as he works his hand down to the hem of hers pulling it off showing him the pink silk bra that fastens in the front. Moving her hands to glide through his hair she pulls gently while he lets a moan escape his lips.

Gaku removes his hand from Josie's ass and set her leg down his wondering hands searching for the zipper so that her denim shorts pool around her dark purple heels. Helping her up, he then sits her on top of the bar leaving her shoes on. Closing the gap he stands between her open legs and subtly rubs against her through her matching silk panties. With a surprised gasp from her, he snaps the front of her bra letting her tan mounds free. Using both his hands this time, he proceeds to pull and kneed her breast, they feel like putty in his hands making her moan softly. Going back to her neck his head moves slowly down leaving light kisses and nips as his mouth replaces his hand on one of her breasts flicking his tongue against the rosy pink nipple while the hand he just moved, goes to her small waist. He sucks in her nipple while his other hand squeezes the other pulling and pinching it making her arch and squirm against him.

The hand holding Josie's waist moves to stroke her thighs slowly inching toward the fabric at the top. Gaku suddenly rips the silk from between her legs throwing the torn panties to the ground. He takes a finger and moves it along her feeling the wetness that's gathered there. Releasing her breast from his mouth he watches her eyes as he slides his finger inside her damp opening, licking his lips as she moans. Sticking a second finger in, he kisses her once more. As her tensions builds so does his need to possess her. His kiss becoming hungry he squeezes her breast hard with his free hand while she gasps at the sudden force. Taking his hand from her nether region he undoes his pants and moves the fabric of his boxers to the side as he springs forward. In that moment he grabs both breast and thrust his hard length inside her tight cavern. She cries out her orgasm at his fast entrance as he starts to move at a lazy pace feeling her tighten around him. Looking for his own release he builds speed until he's pounding into her. Her moans and cries fill the air as she wraps her arms around his neck holding on.

Gaku's hands grip her hips, his nails digging into her skin trying to draw out the intense pleasure between them. Josie muscles tighten again taking him with her, filling her up with his hot liquid she screams out another orgasm. Unable to move they stay that way for a time, adjusting his pants and pulling his shirt back on he notices nobody has entered the bar at all. While she fastens her bra and put her clothes back on throwing her torn panties in the trash, Gaku walks over to the door and laughs. Josie looks at him puzzled as he points to the sign hanging in front of him, the bar had been closed throughout the whole sexual adventure. Flipping the sign over he walks back behind the bar resuming their earlier conversation while they're fun still play fresh in their minds, the looks in each other's eyes letting them know they both wanted to do it again as friends start to enter the bar.


End file.
